omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Fail (Girls' Frontline)
|-|Fail= |-|Queen of Pocket City= Character Synopsis Fail 'is the main antagonist of The DJMax Respect even of Girls’ Frontline. Fail is a chaotic being who originally came from Pocket City, also being the very queen that holds Pocket City with an iron grip. She was revealed to have been been responsible for transporting K2’s squadron to Pocket City. Since World War III, Fail has been feeding off the memories of Picket City, making them forget the fact they’ve been left behind. Fail now seeks to spread hapiness in her own twisted way Character Statistics 'Tiering: 4-A Verse: 'Girls' Frontline '''Name: '''Fail '''Gender: '''Female '''Age: '''18-20 '''Classification: '''Queen of Pocket City, The Black Cat '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Weapons Masery, Darkness Manipulation (Has command over the forces of darkness, being able to harnes the chaos from her heart), Creation (Has the ability to create objects from nothingness), Memory Manipulation (Removed the memories of all inhabitants of Pocket City, in addition to implanting new memories into their psyche), Mind Manipulation (Mentally controls the entirely of Pocket City and removed the free will of all it's population. This made them unable to think of anything but following the laws of Fail. Can attack on a mental level), Non-Physical Interaction, Information Manipulation (Has the power to interact with a T-Dolls' Digi-Mind, which is purely information and their true incorporeal form), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Stated to have absolute control over Pocket City, of which is of her creation and her dominion), Soul Manipulation (Capable of stealing the souls of opponents and destroying them if desired. Fail can also tear away pieces of one's essence and create things from them), Sound Manipulation (Her music is potent enough to effect the mind and soul of other beings, in the form of repairing or harming them), Law Manipulation (Created laws where those who's minds are removed in up dying, as evident by Ferri stating ""Fairies with their memory taken away will become like this", referring to The Graveyard), Dream Manipulation (Able to create dreams that pacify those who enter), Spatial Manipulation (Created and manipulates an endless maze), Immortality (Type 1 & 8; Reliant on the existence of Pocket City and her chaotic heart), Chaos Manipulation (Has control over the chaotic forces of nature, which naturally exist in her heart), Non-Corporeal, Existence Erasure (Capable of making beings disappear) *Resistance to Mind Manipulation, Information Manipulation (Can endure hits from T-Dolls, who's attacks harm other T-Doll's and their Digi-Minds,which are purely information), Light Manipulation (Resistance to Clear's pure light; albeit overtime it will effect her), Soul Manipulation, Dream Manipulation (Can endure hits from Glory Light, which hits the very soul of someone with light. Can survive being in one of her dream worlds, which effect those who enter) 'Destructive Ability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Holds the entirety of Pocket City under her dominion, which is described as realm seperate from the regular universe, with it's size being huge enough to contain a moon and stars. Pocket City is consistently stated to be "hers" and it's suggested that she created the realm to begin with. Has no issues recreating Pocket City to the same manner it was before) 'Speed: FTL '(Capable of fighting on par with Clear, who's Glory Light attacks with light rays. Superior to T-Dolls, who can easily react to laser beam attacks from other machines) 'Lifting Ability: Superhuman '(Capable of easily carrying heavy weapons and cases of weapons whilst fighting physically in combat and not being weighed down) 'Striking Ability: Multi-Solar System Class '(Wields control over Pocket City, a realm big enough to encompass numerous stars and a moon. Can recreate Pocket City with nothing but memory and replicate it's size, of which she initially created) 'Durability: Multi-Solar System Level '(Can survive attacks from Glory Light, which is directly equal to her Black Cat, a weapon made of her own essence. Implied to be capable of surviving the destruction of Pocket City) 'Stamina: High '(Capable of fighting against several waves of enemies whilst having enough energy to take on much stronger foes as well) 'Range: Stellar '(Can effect the entirety of Pocket City, which is this size) 'Intelligence: Very High '(Capable of outsmarting T-Dolls in combat, despite T-Dolls being made solely for combat and having immense knowledge in the fields of war. Has knowledge of architecture, using physics to create complex structures) '''Weaknesses: '''Glorty Light Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: ' *'''Black Cat: '''The main weapon of Fail, which is comprised of her chaotic and dark heart. It's described as "a ray of light emitted from a chaotic heart from another world, it reminds you of it's existence even in the darkness that surrounds you." '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Take It Slow!: '''Stops shooting and plays her guitar 5 times. Every play of her guitar applies 12% rate of fire and accuracy debuff on opponents '''Extra Info: '''Fail is consistently above T-Dolls, as such, she should scale above them but the other way around shouldn't be applied as it would be an outlier Others '''Notable Victories:' Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Games Category:Girls' Frontline Category:Antagonists Category:Anti-Villian Category:Master Manipulators Category:Musicians Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Weapons Master Category:Gun Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Memory Users Category:Mind Users Category:Information Manipulators Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Creation Users Category:Chaos Users Category:Immortals Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Sound Users Category:Space Benders Category:Dream Manipulators Category:Law Manipulators Category:Existence Erasers Category:Tier 4